


Wahl's rebuild

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

Months after the war, Acnologia came to Alvarez. For some reason, he was called in that place.

 

\- Oh, hello Acnologia - said Eileen when he entered to the palace. Acnologia gave her a dead look -. Don’t be mad please. We need your help.

\- For what? - asked Acnologia.

\- Do you know something about the machina race?

 

Acnologia looked at her, surprised. Eileen took him to a room in the palace. All Spriggans followed them. Inside that room, there was an strange tank with a brain inside, and Neinhart sleeping.

 

\- You just have his brain? - asked Acnologia.

\- It's the only thing we could recover - answered Eileen -. Can you do something?

\- Why me?

\- You know more types of magic than our emperor - said August.

\- Which of you know archive magic? - all the Spriggans remain in silence -. Well, I’ll do it by myself.

 

Acnologia used archive magic to access in the brain. The Spriggans looked at his work.

 

\- What are you doing? - asked Dimaria.

\- I have to access at his soul - answered Acnologia -. The machina race have a part that can be programmed.

\- Why?

\- It’s a bit strange that he doesn’t rebuild himself yet.

\- Maybe was that lightning bastard - said Ajeel.

\- No, it wasn’t him. You wouldn't recover the brain. It was... What the hell is that?

 

All the Spriggans looked at Acnologia, waiting an answer. Acnologia was concentrated on the code.  Neinhart woke up behind them.

 

\- What’s wrong? - asked Larcade.

\- It hasn’t to be like this. Some things are just commented in the code.

\- What things? - asked Jacob.

\- Feelings like love, happiness, sadness... Someone was trying to create a killing machine.

\- Why? - asked Neinhart. The Spriggans turned.

\- Good morning - said Acnologia -. Oh, he’s reacting to your voice. That’s a good thing.

\- To my voice?

 

Acnologia showed the scans of the brain. It just changed when he listened Nienhart.

 

\- It’s a good thing - said Acnologia -. He’s still alive.

\- Why is he reacting to Neinhart’s voice and not the others? - asked Dimaria.

\- How I would to know? I’m not a doctor.

 

A comment appeared on the code where Acnologia was modifying.

 

\- You want to talk? Wait a second - Acnologia connected the speakers of his archive magic -. Now, talk.

\- Can you hear me? - asked Wahl.

\- We can hear you clearly, Wahl - said Larcade.

\- I’m just a killing machine. You don’t need to save me.

\- You are not - said Neinhart -. You are one of us.

\- Nienhart... I’m just a failure... Just... Let me die...

\- Never!

 

Acnologia looked at Neinhart for a moment and smiled. Then, he looked to the brain scans. He knew Wahl was happy.

 

\- You are not a failure - said Acnologia -. Someone reprogrammed you to be a killing machine.

\- That’s not true - said Wahl.

\- It is. But you don’t remember. That was modified when you were little. Like when you were four or five years old.

\- My family never did that!

\- I know how the code of the machina race works. Trust me, someone just modified your code, making you a killing machine.

\- You are lying! Why I would trust a lizard like you!?

\- Answer this. Do you have feelings you don’t understand?

 

Wahl didn’t answer, but he noticed Neinhart’s face. Wahl knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't understand. And he doesn’t want to see Neinhart feeling like that.

 

\- Can you made an image of me, Acnologia? - asked Wahl.

\- No - answered Acnologia -. I can do a better thing.

 

Acnologia created a hologram of Wahl.

 

\- How you can do that? - asked Wahl.

\- Too much free time - answered Acnologia -. Now, talk with him.

\- Neinhart, I... I just have feelings for you that I can’t understand. And I don’t understand why are you feeling like this, but for some reason I don’t like it.

\- You have to say that in front of them? - asked Neinhart, blushing a little.

\- Ah... Why?

\- Nevermind. Just, don’t ask us to kill you.

 

Wahl smiled. He didn't know why.

 

\- Oh... - said the other Spriggans. Acnologia laughed.

\- That’s how I like those things - said Acnologia, making Neinhart blush again -. You need to sleep now, Wahl. I have to change the code.

\- I know - said Wahl -. You can just make me disappear.

\- I don’t know how long will take this. If there’s something you want to do, even if you don’t know why, do it now. This hologram is half physical.

 

Wahl looked at Neinhart, hugged, and kissed him. All the Spriggans blushed. Acnologia smiled happily. Neinhart was the one who ended the kiss.

 

\- You have to go - said Neinhart.

\- Just... A little more... - said Wahl, hugging Neinhart.

 

Acnologia just gave them two minutes. Then, he made Wahl’s hologram disappear. But he made the hologram disappear slowly. When they noticed, a big part of Wahl’s body has gone. Neinhart kissed him one more time before he completely disappeared.

 

\- I need you to leave this room - said Acnologia.

\- Why? - asked Dimaria.

\- I don’t want any distractions while I’m doing that. Understood, Chronos?

\- My name is not Chronos.

\- I know. It’s just to be sure you won’t use your Take Over to enter in this room.

\- He’s good...

 

The Spriggans left the room. Acnologia was alone with Wahl.

 

\- How do you feel, Wahl? - asked Acnologia.

\- I can’t understand it. I just... Can’t stop smiling - said Wahl. His voice was heared from the speakers.

\- That’s happiness. You will understand soon.

 

Two days later, Acnologia found a problem.

 

\- Wahl, I can’t rebuild your body at the same age. And I don’t know why.

\- Is there a solution? - asked Wahl.

\- Yes, but I have to turn you in a five years old.

\- And that means...?

\- You can’t stay with Neinhart in the same way. Think it well.

\- Do it.

\- Wahl, I just said...

\- Please... I... I want to see him...

\- I’ll do it. Just wait.

 

Five days later, Neinhart was sleeping in his room when someone jumped in his bed. He woke up and looked at the kid that was jumping.

 

\- Morning Neinhart! - said the kid, happily.

\- Wahl... - said Neinhart before hugging him -. Why are you a kid?

\- It’s the best I can do - said Acnologia in the door -. For some reason, I can’t rebuild his adult body.

\- Thank you, Acnologia.

\- I have to go. I have a wedding to prepare.

\- What wedding?

\- You will know soon.

 

Acnologia left the palace. All Spriggans loved the new Wahl. And he was always with Neinhart.

 

Two weeks later, Zeref and Invel returned to the palace. They were arguing.

 

\- It’s my life Invel! You can’t decide for me! - yelled Zeref.

\- Your Majesty, that girl is not good for you.

\- And who is good? You?

\- I’m not saying that.

\- You are! My wedding is in two months, and you won’t ruin it!

\- Are you getting married? - asked Wahl, appearing in Zeref’s side.

\- Wahl! - Zeref charged him -. Why are you a kid?

\- It’s the only way I could be rebuilded.

\- You’re so cute!

 

Zeref hugged him. Invel covered his face with his right hand.

 

\- Your Majesty... - started Invel.

\- You will make Neinhart jealous - said Eileen, entering at the room.

\- Why? - asked Zeref.

\- It’s a secret. So, are you the one who will marry soon?

\- How do you know?

\- Acnologia was here. He helped us to rebuild Wahl’s body.

\- You mustn't let him enter - said Invel -. It’s dangerous.

\- And he tould you he was preparing a wedding? - asked Zeref.

\- Of course - answered Eileen -. He seemed very happy about that.

\- Neinhart! - yelled Wahl, jumping from Zeref’s arms and going with Neinhart.

\- Cute... - said Zeref, seeing their smiles.

\- What is this madness? - asked Invel.

\- Love, Invel. True love. You can’t understand that.

 

Zeref went with Wahl and Neinhart, and talked with them. He was smiling.

 

\- I have to find a way to recover the curse... - whispered Invel.

\- You won’t - said Eileen, hitting him with her wand -. I’ve never seen the Emperor like that. Don’t ruin the happiness in this palace.


End file.
